This invention relates to the field of insect traps, and more particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus of attracting mosquitos and other biting insects.
Insect traps, such as for trapping mosquitos and other biting insects, are commonly used in tropical areas and in locations where hot summer nights are conducive for mosquitos and other biting insects to proliferate. Some insect trapping devices include an insect attractant that attracts insects into the vicinity of an insect trap. The insect attractant could be a chemical similar to a hormone for attracting insects, or could be heat, moisture, gas or other insect attractants. Some of the prior art traps include an electrified grid that electrifies the insects when the insect engages the grid. The insect attractant would be surrounded by the grid such that when the insect is attracted by the insect attractant into the electrified grid, the insect is electrified and killed.
In yet other types of prior art insect traps, a fan is mounted in a housing and creates an inflow into an inflow channel where insects are sucked by the inflow of air into the housing and trapped in a mesh bag. Typically, to attract insects in close proximity to the housing and thus toward the inflow of air, carbon dioxide gas or other attractants are generated to attract the insects. An example of this type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,243 to Wigton et al., where a self-contained gas source provides gas to a burner where CO2 gas is produced upon combustion. A counterflow of air is provided for sucking insects into the counterflow of air as insects are attracted by the CO2 gas.
Although this type of insect trapping device and other similar types of devices are advantageous, a counterflow of air could produce cooling of the exhaust gas, and could limit diffusion of the carbon dioxide. A counterflow of air could also condense any moisture, which is an attractant for insects, and especially mosquitos, and also aids in spreading the carbon dioxide gas. Also, this type of insect trapping device is self-contained as one integral unit. It is an expensive device because it uses self-contained electrical generation circuitry instead of a standard electrical outlet for power. Other prior art devices have similar drawbacks. Other prior art devices use one type of attractant instead of a combination of attractants that could be beneficial. Also, the use of a flexible mesh bag to trap insects is not advantageous because the mesh bag is subject to deterioration in an outdoor environment. In some prior art insect trapping designs, mosquitos are not killed adequately, allowing them to escape.
The present invention advantageously provides an insect trapping apparatus and method that overcomes the disadvantages of prior art insect traps. The insect trapping apparatus of the present invention simulates body temperature and a warm blooded animal breathing out carbon dioxide gas. In one aspect of the present invention, a hot carbon dioxide gas is emitted as an insect attractant. A heat signature is produced from the insect trap that is characteristic of a warm blooded animal and a blue light is emitted of a wavelength that attracts mosquitos into the insect trap. The blue light can be emitted from light emitting diodes mounted on the insect trap.
The insect trap comprises a housing, in one aspect of the present invention, and includes an inflow channel. Insects are drawn by an inflow of air into the inflow channel and into the housing where insects are trapped therein. In one aspect of the present invention, the housing comprises a substantially cylindrically configured trap barrel having an annular inflow channel around the trap barrel as formed by an air intake wall space from the outer wall surface of the trap barrel. A laminar air flow is drawn along the outer wall of the trap barrel in one preferred aspect of the invention. A hot carbon dioxide gas is also emitted as an attractant offset from the insect trap for minimizing the cooling of the hot carbon dioxide gas by any inflow of air into the insect trap. A hot carbon dioxide gas can also be emitted, together with moisture by burning a fuel such as propane.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, hot carbon dioxide gas and moisture are exhausted through a vertically extending exhaust tube to minimize cooling of the carbon dioxide gas and condensation of moisture. Insects are attracted through an inflow channel of an insect trap mounted offset from an exhaust tube to trap the insects therein.
The present invention also provides an improved catch cup that is not formed as a fabric or mesh bag, or similar flexible bag material used in prior art devices, which could tear or be difficult to empty. The catch cup has a double hinged trap door formed as a cover that automatically opens when the catch cup is inserted, and locked by twisting the catch cup onto the bottom portion of the trap barrel of the insect trap. A laminar air flow is also produced against the outer wall surface of the trap barrel.
The insect trapping apparatus also includes a unique support stand that can be secured in the ground by mounting stakes to provide a stable environment and operation, even in high winds. The unique configuration of the top helmet dome of the insect trap barrel and its stepped configuration with the air intake wall allows electrical components mounted on a printed circuit board shelf to be adequately protected from rain and exposure, while also providing for an air flow channel configuration that allows a laminar flow of air along the outer wall surface of the insect trap barrel and into the inflow channel.
The present invention also provides for the generation of a heat signature from the insect trap that corresponds to a heat signature of a warm blooded animal. The present invention uses an internal heater pad liner for insulation against a heater pad that is positioned against the inner wall surface of the insect trap. The internal heater pad liner acts as an insulated barrier for the heater pad and reduces the tendency of air blowing through the insect trap to cool the heater pad, while maintaining the outer wall surface of the trap barrel at about the desired temperature corresponding to the heat signature of a warm blooded animal. Thus, less heat is consumed, keeping the barrel at the desired temperature. A thermostat circuit produces temperature control over the heater pad.